A Silence in the Library
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: AU: It had been four years since he first picked her up in that dingy shop basement in London. Many things had changed since then. TenxRose fluff


**This inspired by a poem that I had written to accompany the picture I drew. Please read the first part of the poem at the top or the bottom part will make no sense. Not affiliated with the episode 'Silence in the Library.' AU – everything proceeded in the original timeline with no loss of Rose.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owed by the BBC and not myself. My husband does rock a permanent case of David Tennant hair and brainy specs. It is probably the reason I love Ten so much**

_Silence in the Library_

'_There's a silence in the library,  
Dust gathered on the shelves._

_Books of stars and far off planets;  
Pages filled with orcs and elves.'_

He had often wondered what it was about him that kept Rose Tyler with him. He was, in his own opinion amazing; but so was she. She had put up with his uncertain attitude, the constant life threatening danger and the _almost_ kisses for four years without complaint. He knew for a fact that the adorable pink and yellow human (his favourite human) was in it for the long haul; having demonstrated time and time again that when she said forever – she meant forever. It was a little after her twenty third birthday (about a month ago) that he came to the realization that she was not aging.

Three years prior she had drawn in the TARDIS' energy in order to save his previous incarnation. He had suspected then; once he had taken it from her and deposited it back into the heart of his constant companion, that there would have been some residual energy left. The TARDIS was not stupid, she knew her beloved Doctor was falling steadily for his companion, she had seen inside his head. Seen the fantasies he held for her; wishes of a life that they could share. One there would be children in.

One that would really last forever.

He had never mentioned this to her; his theory because it was exactly that. A theory. Nothing certain, the TARDIS may not have fully been capable of modifying her DNA to that extent. He could still lose her at any moment on any planet in any time.

The Doctor smiled to himself; he had her now, he'd enjoy it. He turned from the screen he had become so engrossed in lately. It had only been a few hours since he placed her hair in the bio-scanner. He needed to know for sure.

Jumping down the stairs that lead to the rooms from the console room he hummed to himself. It was mid morning and they were currently parked about a mile away from Powell Estate, Rose had said earlier that she wanted to see her mum so without a thought he had landed in London. He had no idea where Rose was though. He stuck his head around the door to her bedroom; it was all pink from the walls to the carpet. No Rose though.

"Must be in the library." He mumbled to himself, his feet finding the familiar route to the large library. Two lefts and a right later h opened the doors that lead to his second favourite place on his ship. He stopped dead in his tracks – it was immensely different. It had always been an expansive room, suiting his capacity to read a large book in mere seconds. Today it was a small room with only one bookcase. There was a large blue lamp in place of the black marble fireplace, a discarded pair of red Converse (much like his own – he was very happy) and a large blue armchair containing his favourite person in the entire universe. She was spread out across both the arms; legs crossed and dangling over the edge. She was buried deep into a fantasy novel; the kind of book he would normally scoff at. One filled with kings and queens, dwarves and dragons; where every princess got her knight in shining armour.

Her brows furrowed as she turned the page eagerly and he felt that familiar pang. The one that told him to hold her and never let go. With every laugh, every smile she made him want to forget she was human; forget that it was only a theory and tell her everything. That she may no longer be completely human, but eternal. Just like Jack...

"Rose." He heard himself say.

She looked up from her book; strands of her delicate blonde hair falling away from her eyes as she smiled at him. "Yes Doctor?"

"We're in London, you still want to see your mum?" He just needed to check one more time before he told her anything.

She nodded and got up, placing a mark in her book and putting it back on the shelf. She murmured a soft 'thank you' and stroked the bookcase gently. He was ever so grateful that the two most important things loved each other as much as he loved them.

As she began to leave the room, his arm shot up of its own accord. "Rose wait I have to tell you something."

Her hazel eyes stared at him curiously. "If you're going to complain already you can wait here."

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering how you were feeling lately?" He just couldn't tell her.

Rose frowned. "Fine why? Do you think I might have picked up something at that spa planet? Never been in an orange bath before."

"Yeah, mind if I run a quick test before we go?" The Doctor sometimes lies. He's not proud of it and if the suspicious look Rose was giving him was any indication, she was beginning to catch on.

"Alright I'll go get my laundry and meet you in the med bay yeah?" She picked up her shoes and left the library.

He let out a harsh breath and ran a hand through his hair. Just one more test and his theory will be either confirmed or proven false. Walking slowly, he wandered into the med bay and sat down. As he pulled on the rubber surgical gloves, she entered and sat on the bed.

"You need blood or what?" She said, preparing to roll up her sleeve.

"Just a finger prick will do." He replied, pulling her hand close and pricking it with a needle. He turned quickly and placed the sample into the computer. "Might take a little bit. Maybe you should go back to your book and I'll let you know when the result is back. Don't want Jackie getting a virus."

Rose gave him a funny look and wandered back to the library. He sat thinking quietly as the results processed, twiddling with his sonic. What if after all this time, she was no longer interested?

XOX

The Doctor entered the library about an hour later with a frown on his face but a spring in his step. Rose put the marker back in her book and stared at the man as he bounced on the balls of his feet; still frowning. "Oh god I'm sick ain't I?"

"No, no it's not that. It's something else." He took a deep breath and exhaled in a gust. "You see, well... remember when you took in the TARDIS; energy?"

"Yeah I became Bad Wolf that day." She smiled fondly. "Jack still lives because of it."

"Weeeellllll see something else happened that day." He paused. "Concerning you and your DNA specifically."

Okay, he had her attention now as she sat bolt upright. "Doctor tell me what happened. Am I going to die?" The last part came out in a whisper.

Panic shot across is face as he dropped to his knees beside her chair. "Oh no Rose, quite the opposite in fact. You see, you kind of became slightly immortal."

"By slightly you mean..?" He face was, for the first time, completely unreadable to him.

"You won't live forever, bear that in mind, but..." He hesitated. So unusually unsure.

"But?" She was hardly in her seat now, hovering on the edge inchers from her Doctor.

He swallowed heard and reached for her hand, capturing it easily as he had so many times before. "But..."

Her eyes found his as she strung the rest of his thought together. "But we could have a proper forever?"

He nodded, he hated having to express his feelings but was so grateful that Rose would express them for him.

Rose's book hit the floor the same time as her own knees did. He arms embraced the man she loved; the one she could spend her life with now due to some unforeseen miracle of the universe. "Please, please tell me that there is no chance you could be wrong. That this is the affect of some alien poison coma or whatever."

His hands reached for her face tenderly, his delighted brown eyes struggling to suppress the tears threatening his manly moment. He had brought utter joy to the woman he loved. "Nothing of the sort. I am afraid, my beautiful pink and yellow ape, that you are now stuck with me always."

His lips tenderly descended upon hers, ever so gently he kissed her; trying desperately to let her know how much he loved her in the sweetest way imaginable. A smile graced his face as he pulled away. "So, shall we go see Jackie now?"

Rose, flushed and smiling nodded. "Yeah, shall we tell her?"

"Nah." He replied, slipping on his coat and throwing an arm around his blonde companion. "She can find out when she starts offering me tea _before_ she slaps me for keeping you away too long instead of after."

Rose rolled her eyes and just snuggled into him. She'd let this one slide. After all they did have forever.

'_Tales of dimensional travel;  
Where a dragons hot breath leaves it's mark._

_Or he taken away, to where strangers by day;  
Become lovers who kiss in the dark.'_


End file.
